


Infinite and Unbound

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: She was ready to go, ready to transcend. But the question is... were the people in her life ready to let her go?





	Infinite and Unbound

Yang was breathing heavily, blood trickling down the side of her face. The scenario was something out of a nightmare. The shattered moon above her was a sculpture of her shattered body. They had been fighting a seemingly endless battle at the Land of Darkness. Salem's castle was basically crumbling, but she and her allies still stood strong. The Grimm came in waves, swallowing them.  
  
The blonde was tired, but she refused to give up. She refused to give her life away after everything she'd been through. After everything they all had been through. She may fall, but she wouldn't fall without putting up a hell of a fight. She may fall, but she would take these demons down with her. She would take these people down with her, and the world of Remnant wouldn't know hell. Never again.  
  
With that in mind, she charged at an Ursa that was running in her direction. Yang punched the beast in the gut multiple times, letting out a war cry. Then, she threw a right hook at its face, just before grabbing by the head and swinging it over her shoulder. The brawler finished the monster with another punch to its face.  
  
"Ohoho, blondie girl is strong." Yang heard behind her, and looked at the source. The voice sounded maniacal and could only belong to one person. His name was Tyrian, she thought. She had a huge grudge against him.  
  
"You." the venom in her voice could match the one in his stinger. "You'll pay for what you've done."  
  
"Me?" Tyrian feigned innocence, hands going to his chest. "It was all eye for an eye, little girl. That's just how this world works."  
  
That's what did it for Yang, and she charged at him with her eyes red and hair ablaze. The image of Ruby wounded behind her eyes, the sound of her shouting in agony echoing in her mind... that was probably the worst memory Yang had. The feeling of powerlessness and the pain of seeing her little sister like that... it all fed her anger against the man in front of her. And he dared to laugh, starting his blades.  
  
Yang landed a powerful blow at his chest, sending him with his back to a rock. He kept laughing, and it annoyed her to such an extent that she couldn't describe. The woman walked toward him, grabbing him by the shirt with her left hand. Then, she ferociously punched his face. Over and over again. She knew that he was letting her, and his laughter only grew. It was driving her crazy and she grabbed him, smashing him against the rock.  
  
"You talk about us, villains, but you truly are a monster, aren't you? Yang Xiao Long, the dragon, the beast."  
  
That caught her off guard, and her eyes turned back to purple. The image that haunted her nightmares coming clear and vivid. What she was scared of becoming, what she promised that she would never become... it all hit her before Tyrian did. She was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her stomach. The scorpion faunus had broken free from her grip, and now he was the one hitting her.  
  
She dodged a blow from him, trying to get her head back to the fight. He was too quick, though, and was behind her in less than three seconds. "You kids..." the man said, rapidly moving his blades, cutting at her clothes and back. "You let the enemy get inside your heads." Tyrian kicked at the back of her left knee, making her fall. She could feel the blood running down her back. "You're so weak, a little girl trying to be big."  
  
The braided man walked to stare at Yang's face. Her teeth were gritted, and her eyes burned his skull. "I am not a monster." she said, and started getting up. "I am not like any of you. And I am not weak!"  
  
She charged at him again, this time ready to give him the fight of his life. Tyrian didn't dodge in time, and felt a robotic hand come in contact with his stomach. Yang smirked as he lost his breath, shooting her gun. It threw him a bit far, and he held on to the ground. This time, there was no laughter. His bloodied face was a mask of anger, and he enabled the guns in his blades, firing at her. She blocked it with her prosthetic, and stared at him with a look that said "seriously?"  
  
Seeing that he wouldn't be able to cause much damage like that, he jumped at her. It was all too fast, and she shouted as a deep cut appeared on the left side of her face. It went from her jaw and almost caught her eye. She screamed at the stinging pain, but refused to let out the tears. He used the distraction to kick her to the ground. Then, he squatted atop of her, feet beside her hips and arms resting on his knees.  
  
"This was fun, Xiao Long girl. But now uncle Tyrian has to finish it." he laughed maniacally, and brought his tail to the front of his body. Yang saw the stinger come closer to her face and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.  
  
-+-  
  
"And then you saved me." Yang chuckled. "I bet he still feels that blade on his back in afterlife."  
  
Blake was sat behind the blonde in their bed, brushing her hair. The strands were a mix of blond and white, and Yang still looked beautiful. The woman had aged so well, and neither the scars nor the wrinkles diminished her beauty. Her purple eyes beared the same light as ever, and she looked absolutely gorgeous and alive. Time never reduced how much the ravenette loved her, it only strengthened their bond.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he does." Blake giggled and caressed her wife's hair one last time. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you that day. I'm glad we both made it out alive."  
  
"Yup." Yang turned around, cupping the faunus' cheek. She planted a small kiss to Blake's lips, making the woman smile softly. "We managed to have a good life. Our children grew up in a better world than we did. It's like a dream."  
  
"But it's not, Yang." Blake kissed the scar on Yang's face. "We're here, it's real. It's all real."  
  
"Yeah..." it came out with an exhale. She then yawned. "Can we sleep now? I'm not thirty anymore." Yang joked.  
  
Blake sighed longingly. "Sixty years ago you would be kissing me senseless and we would make love all night. Look at you now..."  
  
"Shut up, you jerk." Yang laughed and charged to blow raspberries in Blake's neck, hands on her wife's sides. The black haired woman giggled and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.  
  
"S-stop! It tickles!"  
  
Yang obeyed, and kissed the other's cheek. She pulled away a bit to look into Blake's eyes. She could not describe the complete devotion she had to this woman. Those beautiful golden eyes were her whole world. It was unconditional and immortal. And she could tell Blake felt the same as lips made contact with hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before lying on their pillows.   
  
They looked into each other's eyes, smiling softly. Blake's right hand grabbed Yang's left one, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I love you, sunshine. You're everything to me."  
  
"I love you too, my queen. I love you to the end of time and back."  
  
Blake closed her eyes first, while Yang just kept appreciating how her wife looked. She could feel that it would be last time she would, as flesh and bone. Looking at the cat faunus, she saw their whole life together. The times they cried, he times they smiled, the times they fought beside each other... it was such a beautiful life. One she would live over and over again, given the chance.  
  
She saw Ruby, too. She saw her little sister grow up, she saw her make her dream come true. She saw her bloom like a rose in Spring, and was glad that she would never see her wilt. She wished she could hug her little sister again, one last time before leaving. But she knew that things wouldn't always go as she wanted. Yang was still happy, though. She was proud of who her sister became, and she would always remember her.  
  
And of course, Weiss was there, in her thoughts. Gods, how much they argued and bickered. How many hardships they went through together, how many times they picked each other up... Yang missed her friend a lot. She truly hoped she would be able to meet in whatever afterlife was. They had a lot to catch up on.  
  
There were her children, too. She didn't want to leave them, she knew what it felt like to lose a parent. But she knew that Cobalt and Yin were strong. She knew they would be able to understand that life brings us all to this moment. She could still remember the tiny tiger years of Yin's, and Cobalt's little snow leopard tail. A tear left her eye, and she smiled.  
  
The people in her life were worth missing, and she would carry them with her into eternity. With that last thought in her head, she fell into an endless sleep.  
  
-+-  
  
Blake woke up in the next morning feeling that something was off. She couldn't hear Yang's breath or her snore or her heartbeat. Her eyes opened, and she saw her wife's peaceful expression. It would be a pleasant sight, were it not for the paleness in her face. Were it not for how she was so still, no movement coming from her. Were it not for how cold Yang's hand was in hers.  
  
"Y-Yang?" Blake said, shaking her wife's shoulder. "Yang, this... t-this is not funny," she knew there was no use. She knew it was useless. The faunus still grabbed the other's shirt, and rested her forehead against her chest. "Please... please, I don't wanna be alone. Please, Yang, say something!"  
  
Blake sobbed into the morning, tears spilling from her eyes. Her chest hurt like it never had her entire life. She knew it would eventually come, that Yang would go some day. The blonde had always talked about how she wished to go before Blake. She used to say that she couldn't lose Blake again.  
  
'What about me?' Blake thought, pained. 'What about me...?'  
  
After that moment, a few days passed. Her son and her daughter decided to stay at the house they grew up in, to help her through the grief. Their kids and grandchildren came with, wanting to stay with grandma Blake, too. Ruby was there as well, and the two of them hugged for a long time.  
  
"It's just you and me now, huh?" the younger said, trying to lighten things up. It still had a ton of pain and grief. "The remaining members of Team RWBY!"  
  
Blake's smile was barely there. She listened as the Xiao Long-Belladonna generations told stories about Yang. Of the moments they had with her, of the happiness and joy she brought to their lives. Yang truly was the sunshine to a lot of people's lives. Blake felt the tightness in her chest diminish bit by bit, and soon she was laughing too.  
  
That's what Yang would have wanted, after all. Her wife always told her that she had a beautiful smile, after all.  
  
A big funeral was held a week after Yang passed away, people from all over the world coming to leave sunflowers. There was a big speech in honor of Yang Xiao Long, the strong. It was by their granddaughter, Summer. Blake felt emotional at how much love Yang received from the world she saved. It was what she deserved, after all.   
  
The burial was only for family and close friends, though. Cobalt and Yin held onto her through the whole thing. Blake just watched as the coffin was brought down, silent tears falling. When it was finally over, her sobs finally came. Cobalt pulled her into a hug, and she put her head on her son's chest, while Yin hugged her from behind.  
  
"Yang... Y-Yang..."  
  
"We loved her too, momma." Cobalt said, tears falling from his eyes. "So much."  
  
"We'll miss her dearly."  
  
"She was my sunshine. Why did she have to be taken away?"  
  
The rest of the day was silent and cold, and Blake isolated herself in her room. She just wanted to see Yang again. She wanted to feel her warmth and love again. She didn't know if it was selfish, but without Yang nothing made sense anymore. Blake was incomplete and it felt like half of her soul had shattered.  
  
She fell asleep as lonely as she had been for the past week.  
  
When she woke up, it felt like she was young again. She was dressed in a white summer dress, and was standing barefoot on a garden of sunflowers. In the middle of it, she saw blonde and white beside each other. She could recognized them anywhere. Weiss was the first to turn, and she elbowed Yang. The brawler turned and then got up. She looked gorgeous and young and was in a white suit.  
  
Blake ran to her just as Yang started running to her. They tripped some times, but met halfway through the garden. Blake hugged her wife, sobbing in her shoulder.  
  
"G-gods... oh my gods, Yang, I-I... you-"  
  
"Ssshh. It's okay, baby. We're here now."  
  
"I love you, sunshine. So, so much."  
  
"And I love you, my queen. To the end of time and back."  
  
And when they kissed, it all made sense again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus angst: Weiss dies first because she has always been the loneliest of all until she found family in her friends. She couldn't handle going after them.
> 
> Bonus angst 2: yes, Ruby stays alive, without her big sis, her sister in law- who she loved as a sister-, and her best friend. She experienced loneliness for two more years, and then Team RWBY met again in eternity.


End file.
